


Command Me To Be Well

by validbar



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, boo hoo bitchy time, how many fanfics are named after hozier songs lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/validbar/pseuds/validbar
Summary: He wishes it could just be them in the world with no pain and suffering, but even then, he foresees Zelgius’s death. The world is cruel.





	Command Me To Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the first serious thing i've ever posted also rd endgame got me fucked up fucking fuck... how is sephiran not written as bi please argue with me.
> 
> also feel free to leave advice to improve my writing bc i mostly draw lol

“Your brand is nothing for you to fear, my sweet.” Sephiran’s voice rang in a murmur, just barely loud enough for Zelguis to hear. He traced his long, frail fingers over the brand on his back.  

“But my lord,” he paused, “it has caused me so much pain, how can I not be scared of it?” He tried to repress memories of hateful glances and being ignored--the unspoken conduct all laguz regarded him with… the looks upon the faces of beorc being offended to be in his presence. He regarded himself as a disgrace. But Sephiran… Sephiran knew this pain as well. He knew that a laguz would lose their powers upon procreating with a beorc. Though different, they were the same. 

Sephiran stood up and hovered over Zelgius, sitting on a bench, and kissed the back of his head. “Dear Zelgius, there is no shame when you are with me. Be free of those thoughts as I do. You are my salvation; it is so,” he mumbled into the back of his head. Zelgius closed his eyes. He would do as his master so easily requested. “All of my descendants are Branded as you know. I wish for them to be as they are but people fear them. The words of the goddess coming from a Branded would enrage them but I wish so, so much for people to accept Branded as people; as for the beorc to the laguz and the laguz to the beorc. I wish this endless fight would cease. There.. I…” Strength belittled him and his posture collapsed over Zelgius, arms resting on Zelgius’s sturdy build. He could feel Sephiran’s body shudder and quake with quiet, soft sobs. Zelguis let him. He knew this pain. He had thought over it so much over his seemingly long life. He was also aware Sephiran had even more time to think about this, and he talked of this peace often. So for him to lose composure like this really showed how strong their trust was. 

“May I hold you?” His lord master asked him, still on his shoulders, face still in his hair. His soft voice was muffled in the deep blue.

“My lord, I am yours. See fit to whatever you like.” Sephiran regained the ability to stand on his own to sit beside Zelgius and hold him around his waist. Zelguis wrapped his arm around his lover’s thin waist and rubbed his hand up and down his clothed chest. His bare skin melted once again to Sephirans touch--his intoxicating touch. 

“I love you so much…” A silent tear ran down his face onto Zelgius’s stomach. 

“I love you, too. I’m here for you. Please know this.”

“As am I, my dear, dear, sweet love.” 

They were then silent, holding each other under the window that let in the pale moonlight. Zelgius cast a shadow over Sephiran’s face, covered with his own hair. 

“Will you meet me in my quarters. I don’t want to sleep without you by my side tonight,” Sephiran asked him.  
“Yes my lord,” he replied simply. 

With that, Sephiran saw himself out. Zelgius knew he would see him again in a moment, but couldn’t feel that a part of him had left him. His heart longed for Sephiran. Not only was he one of the only people to show him respect as a person, but he loved him so much that it hurt. His sweet kisses that lingered like a melody, his pale eyes that could see into his soul, his lanky figure that he could wrap his entire self around; he was so precious. 

Zelgius rose and put on a black shirt. He could never bare to wear white for fear his brand would show through the sheer color. He then left for Sephiran’s quarters. It was a short walk from the general’s living space to the duke’s. He rapped on his door.

A moment passed before a reply, “Who is it?” Zelgius had wondered why he asked that when he knew he was coming.

He decided to play along for whatever reason. “It’s General Zelgius.” The door unlocked and opened with no one there. He walked in. Sephiran’s room was grand with paintings on the wall and cut flowers in scattered vases. A large bed was the centerpiece of the room, dark curtains draped over it. Sephiran appeared from behind the door, closed it, and locked it. Aching, black wings stretched out from his unclothed back. He walked past the lovestruck Zelgius towards his bed, his flowing pants sashaying with his elegant walk. Sephiran sat on his bed and looked to his love with inviting eyes. He walked to him and kneeled before him. He grabbed him around the waist and pressed his face to Sephiran. He was towering, yet so tiny. Soft fingers ran through Zelgius’s hair as calloused fingers longingly made their way up Sephiran’s back. Curiously, he made a gentle approach to touch the base of his wings. Sephiran let out a soft cry as his entire being tremored. 

Zelgius retracted his hand immediately. His voice filled with worry. “Did I hurt you?” 

Sephiran laughed softly and fondly looked down to him. “No.. they are very sensitive but not easily hurt.” Zelgius looked at them. They slightly arched up over his shoulders and were draped over his arms. They didn’t go past his waist. Zelgius had seen bird laguz before. In comparison, they were crumpled and short from decades of being concealed and bound in his clothes. His onyx feathers were thin like him and very sad to look at. It looks as if the feathers were constantly clipped too, probably to fit them in robes. Zelgius always avoided questions about his wings as he felt it rude to pry, but words escaped him.

“Can you fly?”

“No.” 

Zelgius looked down, ashamed that he asked. He could feel his heart swell out of anger. How could he be so rude to him after all he has done?

“Please. I see it in your heart. I am not offended by your innocence.” Zelgius pondered at that word choice. He lost his innocence long ago with his childhood and now his world is bathed in blood. There was nothing innocent within him. He disgusted himself. “Zelgius…” Sephiran saw himself in Zelgius. Centuries of disgust, but he could let it go when he was with Zelgius. He longed for him to feel the same but his mortal soul had been clouded. “For me… Love yourself as I love you. You cannot hurt me so please don’t worry. You can ask about my wings I don’t mind.” He smiled tenderly. 

Zelgius mumbled something into Sephiran’s abdomen. He hummed questioningly. He lifted his piercing green eyes to meet his love’s. “You're so beautiful.”

“And so are you.” With that, Zelgius stood up and pushed Sephiran gently into the bed and kissed him. He spread his wings out across the sheets and grabbed his lovers nape to bring him deeper. Zelgius grabbed his shoulders and tugged at his bottom lip. Sephiran’s other hand made its way to the man’s defined chest. He grabbed one of his firm pectorals and traced his thumb repetitively over it. They moaned into each other’s mouths. Sephiran’s eyes welled with faint tears again just from his lovers touch--it was unbearable but oh, so sweet. Zelgius raised his head, the hand on his neck fell. He fixated on his jet wings, digging into the bed. He reached one of his hands to a wing and pet it. They were so soft, even after years of lacking care. Sephiran trembled again upon the touch, biting his lip. He was so beautiful, sprawled out on his own bed; flushed and avoiding eye contact. Zelgius got a lump in his throat. He was right; he could see it now. All pain could go away with love. That’s why he was so devote. This was the reason right here.

 

As the morning light faded in, they held each other under sheets. Sephiran rose from pleasant dreams and clothed himself, contotring his wings once again so he could show his pained face in public. He wishes it could just be them in the world with no pain and suffering, but even then, he foresees Zelgius’s death. The world is cruel.


End file.
